HaruKazu Fluff
by Meggles Elizabeth
Summary: A short multi-chapter story of Haru and Kazu being a cutesy couple.
1. Confession and Progression

**AN: Happy first birthday Cheer Danshi! I'm so sad this show isn't very popular, but that's okay, I still love it. Hope you enjoy!**

The championship has ended and everyone is giddy and energetic. We all congratulate each other for the magnificent show, effort, trust, and teamwork each member put in. Coach is excited, too, high-fiving us all and giving tremendous praise. I'm still coming down from the high of performing and skip over to Haru.

"Great work, Haru!" I exclaim, slinging my arm around the brunette's shoulder. His face lights up upon seeing me. His smile is brighter than I've seen in a while.

"You too!" he cheers. I feel a different sort of elation stir inside me, one that has been evident for quite some time. It mixes with the euphoria from the show and makes me practically explode with glee. The mood tugs at my heart until it nearly feels as if it will rip.

"You know, Haru," Sighing, I let my arm fall to my side as I stare into Haru's brown orbs. "I'm so glad we did this together," My friend's mouth hangs open marginally for a moment, but he nods and grins.

"I am, too," Haru cheerily responds. The pleasure shown in his features slowly contort to display a faint melancholy. His lips part multiple times before speaking, eyes darting back and forth. "Honestly, if it weren't for us starting cheerleading, or you yourself, Kazu, I don't think I'd be here right now," he admits. I can do nothing but stare at the person in front of me who I have admired for so long. My heartbeat becomes a tad more rapid. All of me aches to embrace him, but he makes the first move. "Kazu, I really like you," His cheeks are highlighted with a pink that spreads to the tips of his ears, which are poking out of his brown mop of fluffed hair.

My mind goes blank. The words I constantly dream of have finally met my ears. There's a pounding in my chest, but I can't seem to put the feeling into action.

"Haru, I…" The boy makes no movements, he doesn't even blink; his trembling eyes are fixated on me. A weight is lifted as I lean close and whisper, "I like you, too, Haruki, more that you can imagine," His breath hitches at his full name. I haven't called him that since we first met, and it brings a strange sensation, like it's incorrect, or even _improper_ for me to use it. Despite this, I feel slender arms weakly wrapping around my torso.

"I'm so happy," Haru breathes, melting into my arms. For years I have felt a pang whenever I saw him with another, or when he smiled at me, or touched me at all.

"Exactly how long have you felt this way?" I murmur, disregarding the stares we're getting from familiar and unfamiliar eyes.

"Ever since you quit Judo with me, I knew that you'd always be here," His chest was now firmly pressed to mine. It's the closest we've ever been, so close that our heartbeats slam against each other. "I'm surprised that you like me this way, too," I smile, but differently than usual. Gently pushing the boy away, I stare into his bittersweet expression. Haru's lips are tightly pressed together and his eyes squinting and still quivering.

"I should be saying that to you. For the longest time, anything having to do with you has made me feel weird. No matter how trivial, everything about you makes me anxious. I hid my feelings out of fear of your reaction, out of fear of losing you. You're the most important person to me, Haru; you're all I have left. The last thing I want to do is upset you or make you uncomfortable. But every touch was fire, every word was a bomb, and the thought of someone else taking you hurt almost as much as losing you altogether. What I'm trying to say is that I'm just so unbelievably grateful that you like me, too," I suck air through my dry mouth, a droplet of sweat creeping down my forehead. Haru only gawks at me, his eyes growing visibly watery. I can't tell what he's thinking.

"K-kazu!" he whimpers, leaping into my arms once more and nestling his head into my shoulder. Our bodies fit together easily as if they were always meant to be in contact. I drag my hand up his back to his head and let my slender fingers play with the strands of tousled hair. "I'll stay with you forever, I promise, Kazuma," Haru hums, a smile evident in his voice. Being on the receiving end of being called my full name by him is peculiar as well. It doesn't feel right, but at the same time, it's the only thing that's right. It makes my stomach flip, a sensation I'm not quite sure if I enjoy or not.

"Me, too," I manage to utter. Everything is just too surreal. It's almost as if I'm dreaming. I am certain I'm not, though, for the muttering around us is growing, recognizable voices questioning the antics of their teammates.

"Oi, you two, what's goin' on?" Takeru shouts, disturbing our little moment.

"Shut up, don't bother them," hisses Gen in a more hushed tone. Haru shakes in my grasp and I look down. He's stifling his laughter, but not leaving my hold. I giggle as well, drawing more attention to us.

"You guys are so ridiculous," Haru shouts, turning towards the other fourteen members of the team.

"Well, I think we'd all prefer it if you saved the lovey-dovey stuff for your personal time," replies Sho playfully. I show my characteristic beam and everyone returns it, seemingly fully accepting of the new relationship between their friends.

"I am really glad we started this team" I state, "truly,"

* * *

A month has passed since the championship. We've already begun trying to get new members. It's a bit sad, seeing some of our fellow Breakers go, but it's also hopeful; new faces grant new adventures. Everyone is as energetic as always, which has a sort of comforting feel. We have all progressed as a team, and it is truly wonderful.

On the other hand, Haru and I's relationship hasn't really progressed in the past four weeks. Though we've been going out, nothing resembling a milestone of any kind has occurred. We do touch quite often, holding hands or giving little hugs whenever possible. But it feels like nothing else has really changed from before, it's almost as if we're still just friends. I can't say I'm particularly upset by this, though. It's nice that we're not taking it too fast, it feels natural. But I just wish _something_ would happen.

 _I can't really count on Haru to make the first move,_ I think, falling to my bed with a sharp exhale. _But maybe he isn't comfortable with anything else yet…_ The last thing I want to do is make him feel rushed. My main priority is Haru and his well-being, he is my number one.

The most obvious solution to the issue is to take initiative and do what I've been longing to do since he confessed; kiss. But if it's strained or unnatural, it won't be pleasant. I don't want to make any rash decisions. Speaking about it to my lover is probably out of the question as well. He'll end up getting flustered and embarrassed and run away, most likely. Though, he was able to confess first without coaxing.

 _I shouldn't rush it,_ I mentally scold myself, _just let it happen naturally._

* * *

Bored out of my mind, I do what I always do and head to Haru's house. He's not inside, so I hop to the roof. I'm met with my boyfriend sitting on the cool concrete mindlessly stretching his legs. The evening sun illuminates the visible side of his face with a warm glow. He seems so peaceful and content, so I dare not disturb the boy in his obvious train of thought.

 _I wonder what's on his mind…_

As if on cue, he sighs, "Kazu…" My face heats up and I struggle to hold my shaking breath in. Haru clenches his eyes shut as he leans forward, nearly touching his head to the ground between his spread legs. He mutters another brief phrase, but I can't perceive it this time.

Taking a moment to recover, I finally step out of the doorway and Haru's head instantly whips around. There's a faint tint of pink on his cheeks, his eyes wide and almost fearful.

"Hey, Kazu…" he speaks through a blatantly artificial grin. I wave almost as half-heartedly as his greeting and plop myself down next to my childhood friend. Haru stares into the blazing sunset, the radiance catching his eyes, making it seem as if they're shimmering. With parted lips and lingering rosy cheeks, eyes absorbing every drop of light, I can't resist gazing into his features. In this light, his hair is almost gold as it frames his delicate pale skin. I see him regarding me with an expression of innocent curiosity, but don't fully process that he caught me gawking. My whole mind and body are filled with Haru. Without another thought, there's no space between us anymore. Maybe it's me who makes the move, or it's a joint effort. Either way, it's electrifying. Our lips meld together like puzzle pieces creating one vast picture. His feel supple, silky, and almost too tender. It fills my stomach with a balminess that drive my hands to the figure I'm connected to. Our fingers meet halfway and clasp together, locking just as our lips have.

The sensual moment is fleeting and we gradually separate. Our eyes stay on each other as if the other will disappear if we look away. The corners of Haru's lips are pulling upwards. I lean forward and press my forehead to his.

"This is actually kind of funny" he murmurs, still watching me, "that this happened right now," a giggle escapes his grinning lips and I pull away, raising my brow. "I was just thinking, 'why won't Kazu kiss me already?' You know I'm not good at things like this, so it's only normal for you to take the initiative and make the first move…" There's a pounding in my chest that's so strong my ribs may crack. My lover's eyes look everywhere but at me, now, in stark contrast to before. "But maybe that's not really fair," he chuckles once more and falls into me, resting his head on my shoulder as he had a month ago.

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable," My boyfriend glances up.

"I'm not a little girl, Kazu, I can handle a kiss," As if to prove himself, he yanks me into him and our lips crash together. The brunette's hands slip down my sides and rest on my waist, sending a shock around my body.

"Pretty bold move there, mister," I snicker against him and run my tongue along his bottom lip, granting a slight shudder and a tightening grip on my t-shirt. He refuses to open his mouth, so I give up on French kissing for now. _Even though he wants to kiss, you still have to take it slow_.

Notwithstanding my charging into this experience, Haru beams in my direction. I'm still only focused on his velvety cherry lips as they part. "You're good at kissing, Kazu" he mumbles, blush still evident and now spreading.

How have I spent nearly my whole life with this boy and not noticed how adorable he is?

* * *

"Let me spend the night, Haru," I croon as we shuffle to the door. Maybe it isn't the greatest idea considering we have just had our first kiss – or should I say kisses – not ten minutes ago, but I don't want to leave my lover yet.

"Why?" Haru stammers, whirling around with a look of sheepish anxiety.

"We did it all the time when we were kids. C'mon, it'll be fun!" I attempt to relinquish his uncomfortable aura with a zealous smile.

"That was when we were _friends_ ," he averts his gaze. "We're _lovers_ now," Haru's trembling voice is barely audible. He's usually so confident, but when it comes to romance, the boy is a bit lacking. When we were younger, even the simple mention of a female would make him flush. It's kind of funny how it's so different from before. Who knew _we'd_ get together? Who knew _I_ would make Haru feel that twinge in his stomach? In all honesty, it's oddly satisfying.

An idea pops into my head to tease him a bit, to see just how flustered I can make him. I lean in by his ear, so close I can feel the heat radiating from his cheek. "Well, that'll just make it all the more fun, right?" I purr, giving a sly wink as I move away a few centimeters. The blush on my lover's cheeks spread to basically his entire body.

Haru grits his teeth and barks, "Sh-shut up, Kazu! Why do you have to say stuff like that?" I disregard his indignant demeanor.

"So can I?" I hum, adding in a little head tilt.

"Yes, but no strange moves,"

I sigh. _Maybe I went too far._ Wrapping my arms around my fuming boyfriend, I soothe him. "I was only joking. Relax, Haru," He dissolves into my embrace and squeezes me back.

"Right," There's a vague hint of remorse in his tone that makes me suppress a chuckle.

 **AN: Wowie.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you please! :)**


	2. Nerves and Stress

**AN: Here comes some "angst", my dudes. Be ready.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _I was fine before, so why am I freaking out now?_ I stare at my reflection in the mirror of Haru's bathroom. I've just finished brushing my teeth. _Oh right, it's because I'm sleeping in the same bed as the guy I've liked for over a year._ Sucking oxygen into my dry throat, I step into the hall and over to my lover's room, my bare feet padding against the chilled hardwood floors. I peek into his bedroom and unhurriedly enter. The brunette is seated on his bed, asininely gazing out the window. The sky is too inky to see out, so the window acts as a mirror. I notice Haru looking straight at my reflection and stick my tongue out. A smile cracks onto his lips and he goofily returns the gesture. He pats the sheets next to him, looking the actual me in the eyes. I enthusiastically dive onto the bed with him and decide it's probably not the best idea to attack him (as much as I desperately want to). I settle for a quick peck on the cheek instead.

"What time is it?" I question.

"Just past twelve," We had spent the previous hours of the night watching movies and talking. It had been too long since we sat and just conversed. It was pleasurable, and I feel blessed to be the only one to see this open side of Haru.

"We should get to sleep, then," I flop down and my lover covers the both of us with the thick gray quilt.

"Night, Kazu," he murmurs.

"Good night, Haru," I slip my hand over his and faintly feel my heart beat swifter. Our fingers clasp together effortlessly and we fall asleep in the tranquil presence of each other.

* * *

"Kazu, wake up," I awake to Haru's face hovering over mine, his breath delicately tickling my nose as he persuades me to get up.

I groan. "Why…?" I draw out the vowel sound and rub my eyes groggily.

"Practice," I sigh and heave myself up.

We swiftly pull our sweats on and head out. I thank Haru's mother for having me as we exit. The two of us amble down the road to our school, hands joined and swinging at our sides.

"You know, Kazu," my boyfriend chimes, "you're pretty clingy in your sleep," His grip on my hand tightens and I gulp.

"Ah, sorry. I guess that's just a habit or something…" I attempt to explain, but am quite unconvincing.

"No, no, it's alright. It was cute," My face grows fiery. "I woke up and you were cuddling into my chest. I felt cozy and safe," he hums, usual confidence evident. Me, on the other hand, am a wreck. A few charming words from my lover and my head's all muddled. I nod meagerly, unable to do anything else. Haru chortles once more. "You're so cute, Kazu,"

 _He will be the death of me._

By the time we arrive at practice, I've finally calmed down. It's as usual, rehearsing the new lifts and teaching new members basics.

All is going well until there's a cry. "Careful!" Sho shouts from the sideline. Haru is in the middle of being lifted. Someone didn't properly do their job, though it is unknown to me who. One of the brunette's feet slips down off of the hands holding him up, the other still firmly in place, though his balance is not regained. I stare at the scene playing out in front of me. It seems like nothing unusual, just a minor mishap. Nothing we can't handle at this point, someone will just catch him. But when Haru keeps falling, I know something is wrong. He tumbles where a spotter is supposed to be, but they are slightly to the right due to trying to stop him from plunging to the ground in the first place. They attempt to grab him, but are just a millisecond too late. Haru smashes to the ground on his left side. A yelp of pain meets my ears, followed by soft gasping.

"Haru!" I shriek, tearing from my place and charging to my childhood friend's side. "Hey, Haru, are you okay?" I hysterically inquire as I hover over the quivering figure.

"Kazu, calm down, it's okay," Sho reassures, resting a hand gently on my shoulder. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Haru…?" I whisper, now, placing an unsteady hand on his cheek. He smiles meekly.

"I'm okay, Kazu, don't worry," Though the statement makes me fret more, for his voice is laced with blatant discomfort. For his sake, I don't utter another word.

Coach is soon kneeling next to me. "Haru," her voice is unpredictably soothing and soft. "Where does it hurt?" My lover grits his teeth and pries himself off the mat, pointing to his left leg. Coach giggles a bit, seemingly trying to lighten the mood a bit. "You're going to have to be more specific," Haru makes no move to laugh or even grin.

"It's the whole outer side of it, but mostly my thigh and hip," I finally get a good look at the injury in question. The entire side of his leg is already turning a different shade of pink, and will soon most likely morph to purple.

Coach isn't panicked in the slightest. "Okay, do you think you can walk, or do you need help?" she questions. Haru shakes his head and glances at me, eyebrows drawn upwards and lips forming a rigid grimace. The look is almost a cry for help, or maybe an attempt to _not_ cry. Coach seems to comprehend and nods in my direction, sighing as she utters, "Take him to the infirmary,"

I blink a couple times, staring at the limp body in front of me before cupping one hand under his head and the other under his knees.

"Tell me if I hurt you," I say as I lift Haru. A gasp emerges from the boy, but he says nothing. Everyone calls their 'goodbyes' and 'feel betters'. I even heard Ichiro say to take good care of him in a tone most likely not coincidentally suggestive. I transport my lover out the door, noticing how astoundingly light he is – for gaining muscle in Judo for so many years, it's shocking that he's not too difficult to lift.

Once outside and safely out of sight, I lean down and press a tender kiss to his lips. I linger there for a bit before pulling away and walking once more.

"Haru…" I whimper, out of concern and fear more than anything. I stare ahead as I saunter, not wanting to see the expression Haru's making.

"I told you not to worry, Kazu, I'll be okay," His tone is more uplifting than before.

"I know. I just can't help but worry, not after what happened with your arm,"

"Really, it's okay. It's not that bad," he assures.

 _I hope._

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Review if you please! :)**


	3. Resolution and the Desire to Support

**AN: Hello again! Hope you're enjoying! Take some more fluff :)**

I can't take my eyes off of him. I haven't been able to since we got here. The nurse checks him, probing in various places on his leg. I see Haru bite his lip to hold back from groaning in pain. The woman says it's not serious, just bruising. She gives him some pain medication and promptly leaves to treat another student. It's now Haru and I alone in the back of the infirmary, a thin white curtain separating us from the rest of the room. We hear faint murmurs from the other side, but that doesn't matter. My hand is clutching my boyfriend's securely as if he'll vanish if I let go. I bring it up to my face and transfer a kiss to his knuckles.

"Kazu! We're in public!" Haru scolds softly, some old spunk returning.

"Relax, no one can see us," I whisper. His muscles ease, and as I pull his hand from my lips, I ask, "Does it still hurt?" My lover nods.

"Only a little,"

"I hope you feel better soon," He outbreaths in agreement and speaks again.

"You should probably call my parents,"

"Yeah, I'll stop by the team again and tell them I'm taking you home," I stand and take a step towards the door, but am stopped by a gripping at my shirt.

"Wait. It's fine, just tell my mom to come get me, text her from my phone. You can go back to practice," I shake my head.

"No can do. It is now my job to take care of you, Haru," He glowers at me.

"You're the captain, they need you there,"

I ignore his protests. "I'll carry you home, just let me tell the others we're leaving," My lover attempts to interject, but I continue. "Wait here for a bit,"

As I enter the gym, I'm bombarded with questions and concerns. I answer them all with, "Haru will be okay, but I'm taking him back home. I'll let you know any new information over the chat," At that, I grab our bags and sprint back to the infirmary, not wanting to make my boyfriend wait.

He's lying exactly how I left him. I leave and tread to his house, a bleary Haru in my arms. The trip is nearly silent, but the way he nestles into my chest is enough for me.

* * *

Both Haru and I are overwhelmed by the amount of care everyone is giving him. His mother continuously dotes, asking if he needs anything every ten minutes. I shove her out each time, the last time, being particularly irritated, I tell her he's fine with me and lock the bedroom door. His sister seems worried, but she only pressed at the beginning. The thing that's especially exasperating is the group chat. Every other member of Breakers is feverishly asking questions and sending their get-well wishes. I reply with a short text to ease their spirits.

 _"Haru is doing fine. He isn't in too much pain anymore. I will let you know tomorrow if he'll come to the next practice. Good night!"_

We both shut our phones off and toss them aside. The digital clock on Haru's nightstand reads ten pm. The mixing of strenuous practice and painkillers seems to have had an effect on the brunette. His eyes are lidded and he's staring at nothing in particular.

"Haru, do you want to sleep now?" He nods delicately and motions for me to join him, which I do without a second thought. He scoots toward the edge of the bed that I was about to slip onto. Confused, I regard him.

"Go on the other side," he murmurs into the pillow. I do so and observe him once more. He perceives my puzzlement and mutters, "It hurts to lie on my left side, but I want to face you," Understanding, I carefully pull him close.

"You just want to cuddle?" I smirk and let him bury his face in my shirt. His hand slithers around my waist and grips my back. This side of Haru is engaging. Our chests are pressed so close I can't differentiate between my body and his, so close I can feel his pounding heartbeat against my ribs, so close the heat from our bodies melds into a single essence.

My lover inhales leisurely and whispers, "You smell nice, Kazu," He nuzzles closer and I hope he doesn't notice my nether regions perking up. I drape my arm tenderly over his shoulder and submerge my head in his fluffy brown locks.

 _He smells good, too._

* * *

Morning slaps me in the face far too early. Haru is still pressed close, peacefully snoozing. I nudge his shoulder and he stirs, groaning as he opens his eyes.

"Morning!" I chant, beaming as usual. My lover moans in protest as he lifts himself up. "Are you up for practice today?" I lean forward, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I'll go, but I'm not doing anything," he grumbles, motioning for assistance to stand. We shuffle along throughout the morning, him on my shoulder, doing everything at a snail's pace. After some time, we get the hang of the maneuver and successfully make it to the gym on time. Everyone's thrilled to see Haru, but he just waves them off. The boy has always acted like that; he's never wanted to have anyone fuss over him or see his weak side.

Practice is excruciatingly tedious today, and I can't help but glance at my childhood friend every few minutes. Once it's finally over, we all head to the Café and everyone is extremely weary of Haru's injury. The whole team moves especially leisurely so we can keep up. It's endearing how much they care.

The rest of the day feels basically like normal, just with more doting on my boyfriend than usual. We're at his house again before I know it, safely in his room after I successfully convince his family that I can take care of him.

I've propped Haru up with many pillows on the bed, prepping him for a little something I have in mind. He's gazing at me with a look of vague inquisitiveness and puzzlement. Earlier I verified that he's wearing baggy shorts, and his confusion from then seems to still be lingering, which makes sense seeing as I never explained my motive to know that information. But I won't reveal my scheme just yet; I want to see the look on his face when I commence. Content, I gently sit on the bed next to his left leg and examine the purple and blue shades mingling along his thigh. I bring a steady hand to the bruise and move the shorts away, revealing another portion of the injury.

"Kazu, what the heck-" I put a finger to his lips.

"I won't hurt you, Haru, just let me take this opportunity," I hum, my head traveling downwards. I press me lips to the darkest part of the mark tenderly and scan Haru's features. The brunette's eyes are practically closed and his lips arre trembling as if he wishes to speak. A rosy hue spans from the boy's cheeks to his ears. I grin and continue, eliciting stifled gasps from my lover.

My lips trail down the side of his leg, finally reaching milky white skin at his mid-thigh. I retrace back up, this time allowing my tongue to flick out and faintly graze the sore flesh.

"K-kazu," Haru gasps. My eyes dart up to his face.

"I'm sorry, Haru, did it hurt?" I anxiously investigate, clasping his face sympathetically.

"No… it felt kind of… nice…" he breathes, veering his gaze. His reddening is allegedly contagious, and I find that my heart is essentially in my throat. I gulp it downs as he tilts forward, pressing his silky lips to my forehead. "Thank you for taking care of me,"

 **AN: Too much fluff? Sorry loves.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you please! :)**


	4. Fondness and a New Beginning

**AN: Last chapter, here we go!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

It only takes about a week for Haru's leg to fully heal. It has actually been enjoyable taking care of him and spending so much time in his presence. I haven't left my lover's side in a while. I still can't get enough, though.

"Haru, let's go out to eat tomorrow!" I cry the instant I step onto Haru's roof. Today is an off day for cheerleading, so the two of us practice on our own.

He has no reaction, he doesn't even flinch. "Don't we always go after practice?"

"I mean _alone_ , silly," I pat his back playfully. His face flushes slightly.

"Oh. Where do you want to go?"

"There's this café not far from here I want to check out. It'll be my treat," I grin, now stretching alongside the brunette.

"Cool, it's a date, then!" He's acting uncharacteristically calm for the situation.

 _Maybe he's finally getting used to this atmosphere._ Plans made, we rehears our stunts, but have a hard time focusing.

Practice the next day is the same. The whole time, we exchange tiny glances and other understated gestures. I have to assume that everyone else perceives these affectionate exchanges – they always do, and I can't say we're being inconspicuous about it – though nobody makes a remark.

Once finally finished, we excuse ourselves from the typical after-practice café visit, and that's when we're hounded.

"Where are you guys going?" Ton inquires amiably.

"Just the two of you?" Takeru sneers, leaning close to our faces, hands on hips in a motherly fashion.

"Of course! Didn't you see them all afternoon?" Gen elbows him and coos, his sly grin exceptionally evident.

"They were _totally_ eyein' each other all practice!" Ichiro hoots.

"You would, too, if you were so deeply in love," states Mizoguchi, pushing his glasses up in an overdramatic manner. All of the comments make me uncomfortable. Sure, they're our friends, but it's difficult to talk about such a relationship. It has to be uncomfortable for them as well; two guys on their team are suddenly gay for each other, not to mention that said guys essentially run the team. It's also unpleasant due to the fact that Haru and I never explicitly told them we started dating, they just found out on their own. That _is_ a responsibility we don't have to deal with now, but I feel like it's brought up a feeling of uneasiness in everyone, like we don't trust them.

"Have fun, you guys," Sho's lips curl upwards sincerely as he ushers the boys away. Instantly, my anxieties are relinquished. Seeing such a genuine and caring look gives me hope that they're all just fooling around.

 _Why am I being so silly? They don't care. If they have an issue, they'll say something._ A puff of air escapes my lips in content as I grab my boyfriend's hand, escorting him to our destination.

* * *

I release Haru's hand as I push the antique wooden door of the café open. It's actually less of a place to eat and more of a coffee shop, but that doesn't matter. I'm on a date with Haru, that's all I care about. Quite frankly, the only thing going through my mind is "don't mess up," repeated on loop like a broken record player.

"This place is cozy," My lover grins at me. We seat ourselves at a table by the window. The entire facility is covered in assorted plants; some on window sills, in the center of all the tables, on shelves hanging from the ceiling, and even vines wrapping around the doorway. The only lighting is from candles and string lights that are hanging from various tall furniture pieces and draping across the whole room.

We read the menus that are neatly placed on the table and choose our drinks, which I order at the counter. As I wait, I look at Haru and see he's looking at _me_. He turns his head abruptly and rests it on his palm, bringing his other hand up and covering the side of his face.

The brunette loosens as I set our leaf-print coffee mugs on the table and settle down across from him. The two of us sip our drinks leisurely, though I can't help but break the tranquility to let something off my chest.

"I have a question," I say. Haru cocks his head. "Does it make you… uncomfortable, I guess, when the others talk about us being… together?" Haru sits up straighter.

"Maybe a little, but what do you expect from them? They were bound to tease from the beginning," He has a point.

"I was just making sure. I know that you get embarrassed sometimes, I just wanted to make sure all of this was okay," It feels good to let out my worries, but I'm still afraid. I just want Haru to be happy.

"All of what?"

"You know, us holding hands, hugging, kissing… I don't want you to feel obligated to do those things just because we're dating," I stuff my hands under my legs and sway in my chair a little.

"Kazu," I still my movements when his hand touches my shoulder. His eyes lock onto mine. The light-hearted atmosphere turns grave, like the temperature dropping before a storm. He takes in a gasping breath. "I love you," I swear my heart stops in that moment, and maybe his does, too. It seems like he's not breathing anymore, waiting for a reply. It's just like when he first confessed his feelings after the championship.

 _Why does he always seem to beat me to it? I thought_ I _was a step ahead, but…_ My lover's hand grazes up my neck to rest on my cheek. Haru's actions are penetrating in that moment. Every move is ardent yet sincere. My lips form into an uncontrollable grin. I remove his hand from my cheek to kiss it tenderly. "I love you, too"

* * *

It's dark by the time we leave. The streets are crowded, but I seize Haru's hand anyways. We get weird looks and scoffs, but I'm not bothered, and I can tell my boyfriend is alright as well. Once there aren't as many people, I stop and turn to Haru.

"I've wanted to kiss you for like forty-five minutes now," I disclose. I peck his lips lightly and begin moving away, but am pulled back. Haru pushes his mouth onto mine, combing my hair with his fingers. I deepen the kiss, nudging my tongue inside and take his face in my hands. We suck in a gulp of air as I pull away. I stay close and press my lips to the corner of his mouth, then cheek, then jaw, and down to his neck.

"Kazu, we're outside…" Haru protests, though he doesn't seem upset. I give one last quick mouth kiss. "Now I have a question," he begins. "When did you start liking me romantically?" I ponder for a moment.

"Probably around when we were fifteen," The brunette's eyes widen.

"That long ago?"

"Well, yeah… Why do you think I did everything you did? Heck, you even said that when I quit Judo with you was when you started liking me, so you noticed at some point,"

"I guess I was just really dense when we were young," He sighs. "I'm sorry,"

"Why? You did nothing wrong,"

"For not noticing sooner. You waited almost four years,"

"I was with you for that time, though. It's not like I was unhappy,"

"True, but still. I'm sure there were times when you _really_ wanted to say something. And you also had to deal with me liking girls, or just the fact that I liked someone other than you," I say nothing. He's spot-on; I have gotten aggravated with it in the past, and even last year, I had to watch Haru getting all flustered over that cheerleader girl – who is luckily Ton's girlfriend, but I didn't know that at the time. I sigh and pull him close.

"None of that matters, though. I have you now," I murmur into his hair.

Haru squeezes me back. "I'll be yours from now until the day I die,"

"Me, too. I love you, Haruki,"

"I love you, too, Kazuma,"

 **AN: I hope you liked it! I just had to do a little something for this show, especially on the 1 year anniversary of when it came out (even though like .2 people will read this. But hey, it was fun). I loved writing this, and I hope you loved reading!  
** **Thanks! Review if you please!**


End file.
